A treat for Angelus
by rosie-bec
Summary: Angelus spots a pretty little thing across the bar.


A/N: This one was done ater watching too much t.v. I won't tell you what casue then it'll give away the ending (in case it isnt obvious already) hope you enjoy it. just a littel short one from my silly mind.

* * *

A treat for Angel

"Well now. Isn't she a pretty little treat." Angel leered at the girl talking to the barman .

"She look's sort of familiar." Spike said.

"Probably just seen her around town." Angel said wheeling Spike out of his way as he made his way towards her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Wow, guys still use that line?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes.

"I stick with what works."

"And that works for you?"

"Has done so far. You appear to be more of a challenge though."

"Oh, more than you could possibly imagine." She said with a chuckle.

"You have a very pretty smile. And your eyes sparkle."

"That's just the lighting and the eye shadow."

"Uh, Angel. Can I have a word?" Spike rolled his chair up to his sire.

"Not, now." Angel gave a hard shove on the arms and watched with a smug grin as Spike glided away.

"So, you're Angel. Pretty name." The girl commented.

"If you like that sort of thing."

"You don't like it?"

"It's a bit girly for me but I guess I'm stuck with it now." He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "So, you know my name but I'm still in the dark about yours."

"Danielle." She smiled at him again.

"I haven't seen you in here before."

"Not usually my kind of scene."

Angel leaned towards her. "Oh, so what is your scene?"

"Oh, you know, a little music and dancing. The usual……girly-type thing."

"There's nothing girly about dancing, darlin'." The vampire drawled, "'Specially if you do it right."

"Angel, I really think you should listen to me." Spikes voice came up behind him again.

"Spike! Will you just roll yourself away from me! Now!" Angel growled.

"Fine! Fine!" Spike spun his wheelchair and rolled away. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you." Stopping he turned and watched, waiting for the fun to ensue.

"Sorry about him. He gets jealous when I get all the attention."

"Oh, I didn't realise you two were a couple." Danielle said, trying to hide her smile.

"No! God no, I mean as a friend, he doesn't like being left out."

"Oh, I see. I think." She looked over and winked at Spike, blowing him a kiss, who in turn laughed and shook his head. "Well, I should be going. It was nice meeting you."

"Maybe we could meet again. I mean we could if I had your number."

"Oh, I… uh… I don't know."

"What harm can it do?" Angel leant even closer.

_Oh God he's actually going to kiss me!_ She dug around in her pocket and found a piece of paper. She held it up between their faces as he came in for a kiss.

"There. I really have to be going. It was……educational." Careful not to trip over her heels she headed for the stairs.

"I'm impressed." Spike said as he stopped beside his sire.

"You should be. I got her number."

"Really? 'Her' number? Last time I looked you were talking to a guy."

"What? How many have you had?"

"Not enough apparently 'cause I could see 'her' adam's apple."

"What are you talking about?"

"Danielle. Although I think you call her Oz. The red-head's boyfriend."

"What!" Angel ran to the door and stopped as he saw Oz standing by his van, removing the wig. The Slayer and her friend were all laughing at the boy.

"Careful that wig belongs to Giles. What took so long? Did you get the information?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah, and a lot more besides."

"I still think you would have looked better in a skirt." Xander moaned.

"I told you, I'm not waxing for anyone. Besides I pulled."

"What? Who?" Willow asked a smile splitting her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Oz looked back at the door to the bar and saw Angel, open-mouthed staring at them. He couldn't help but smile and flutter his false eyelashes.

"What are you….?" Willow followed his line of sight.

"Angel? You pulled Angel!"

"What?" Xander and Buffy looked up in unison. "Oh hell, let's get outta here!" They slammed the doors and sped off down the street, laughter emanating from the van.

* * *

A/N: That was after watching An episode of Due South from season two and after watching Seth Green walking rather too well in high heels hehe. Did it raise a smile? Make you chuckle? or nothing at all? let me know. all feedback welcome 

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


End file.
